ransomwarefandomcom-20200214-history
New Merry Christmas Ransomware
New Merry Christmas Ransomware Overview The New Merry Christmas Ransomware is a new iteration of the original virus. Upon infection it encrypts target user files and appends the .RMCM1 extension. New Merry Christmas Ransomware Affected Files .001, .1cd, .3d, .3d4, .3df8, .3dm, .3ds, .3fr, .3g2, .3ga, .3gp, .3gp2, .3mm, .3pr, .7z, .7zip, .8ba, .8bc, .8be, .8bf, .8bi8, .8bl, .8bs, .8bx, .8by, .8li, .a2c, .aa, .aa3, .aac, .aaf, .ab4, .abk, .abw, .ac2, .ac3, .accdb, .accde, .accdr, .accdt, .ace, .ach, .acr, .act, .adb, .ade, .adi, .adp, .adpb, .adr, .ads, .adt, .aep, .aepx, .aes, .aet, .afp, .agd1, .agdl, .ai, .aif, .aiff, .aim, .aip, .ais, .ait, .ak, .al, .allet, .alphacrypt, .amf, .amr, .amu, .amx, .amxx, .ans, .aoi, .ap, .ape, .api, .apj, .apk, .apnx, .app, .arc, .arch00, .ari, .arj, .aro, .arr, .arw, .as, .as3, .asa, .asc, .ascx, .ase, .asf, .ashx, .asm, .asmx, .asp, .aspx, .asr, .asset, .asx, .automaticdestinations-ms, .avi, .avs, .awg, .azf, .azs, .azw, .azw1, .azw3, .azw4, .b2a, .back, .backup, .backupdb, .bad, .bak, .bank, .bar, .bat, .bay, .bc6, .bc7, .bck, .bcp, .bdb, .bdp, .bdr, .bfa, .bgt, .bi8, .bib, .bic, .big, .bik, .bin, .bkf, .bkp, .bkup, .blend, .blob, .blp, .bmc, .bmf, .bml, .bmp, .boc, .bp2, .bp3, .bpk, .bpl, .bpw, .brd, .bsa, .bsk, .bsp, .btoa, .bvd, .bz2, .c, .cag, .cam, .camproj, .cap, .car, .cas, .cat, .cbf, .cbr, .cbz, .cc, .ccd, .ccf, .cch, .cd, .cdf, .cdi, .cdr, .cdr3, .cdr4, .cdr5, .cdr6, .cdrw, .cdx, .ce1,.ce2, .cef, .cer, .cert, .cfg, .cfm, .cfp, .cfr, .cgf, .cgi, .cgm, .cgp, .chk, .chml, .cib, .class, .clr, .cls, .clx, .cmd, .cmf, .cms, .cmt, .cnf, .cng, .cod, .col, .con, .conf, .config, .contact, .cp, .cpi, .cpio, .cpp, .cr2, .craw, .crd, .crt, .crw, .crwl, .crypt, .crypted, .cryptra, .cryptXXX, .cs, .csh, .csi, .csl, .cso, .csr, .css, .csv, .ctt, .cty, .cue, .cwf, .d3dbsp, .dac, .dal, .dap, .das, .dash, .dat, .data, .database, .dayzprofile, .dazip, .db, .db_journal, .db0, .db3, .dba, .dbb, .dbf, .dbfv, .db-journal, .dbx, .dc2, .dc4, .dch, .dco, .dcp, .dcr, .dcs, .dcu, .ddc, .ddcx, .ddd, .ddoc, .ddrw, .dds, .default, .dem, .der, .des, .desc, .design, .desklink, .dev, .dex, .dfm, .dgc, .dic, .dif, .dii, .dim, .dime, .dip, .dir, .directory, .disc, .disk, .dit, .divx, .diz, .djv, .djvu, .dlc, .dmg, .dmp, .dng, .dob, .doc, .docb, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .dox, .dpk, .dpl, .dpr, .drf, .drw, .dsk, .dsp, .dtd, .dvd, .dvi, .dvx, .dwg, .dxb, .dxe, .dxf, .dxg, .e4a, .edb, .efl, .efr, .efu, .efx, .eip, .elf, .emc, .emf, .eml, .enc, .enx, .epk, .eps, .epub, .eql, .erbsql, .erf, .err, .esf, .esm, .euc, .evo, .ex, .exf, .exif, .f90, .faq, .fcd, .fdb, .fdr, .fds, .ff, .ffd, .fff, .fh, .fhd, .fla, .fla, .flf, .flp, .flv, .flvv, .for, .forge, .fos, .fpenc, .fpk, .fpp, .fpx, .frm, .fsh, .fss, .fxg, .gadget, .gam, .gbk, .gbr, .gdb, .ged, .gfe, .gfx, .gho, .gif, .gpg, .gpx, .gray, .grey, .grf, .groups, .gry, .gthr, .gxk, .gz, .gzig, .gzip, .h, .h3m, .h4r, .hbk, .hbx, .hdd, .hex, .hkdb, .hkx, .hplg, .hpp, .hqx, .htm, .html, .htpasswd, .hvpl, .hwp, .ibank, .ibd, .ibooks, .ibz, .ico, .icxs, .idl, .idml, .idx, .ie5, .ie6, .ie7, .ie8, .ie9, .iff, .iif, .iiq, .img, .incpas, .indb, .indd, .indl, .indt, .ink, .inx, .ipa, .iso, .isu, .isz, .itdb, .itl, .itm, .iwd, .iwi, .jac, .jar, .jav, .java, .jbc, .jc, .jfif, .jge, .jgz, .jif, .jiff, .jks, .jnt, .jpc, .jpe, .jpeg, .jpf, .jpg, .jpw, .js, .json, .jsp, .just, .k25, .kc2, .kdb, .kdbx, .kdc, .kde, .key, .kf, .klq, .kml, .kmz, .kpdx, .kwd, .kwm, .laccdb, .lastlogin, .lay, .lay6, .layout, .lbf, .lbi, .lcd, .lcf, .lcn, .ldb, .ldf, .lgp, .lib, .lit, .litemod, .lngttarch2, .localstorage, .locky, .log, .lp2, .lpa, .lrf, .ltm, .ltr, .ltx, .lua, .lvivt, .lvl, .m, .m2, .m2ts, .m3u, .m3u8, .m4a, .m4p, .m4u, .m4v, .mag, .man, .map, .mapimail, .max, .mbox, .mbx, .mcd, .mcgame, .mcmeta, .mcrp, .md, .md0, .md1, .md2, .md3, .md5, .mdb, .mdbackup, .mdc, .mdf, .mdl, .mdn, .mds, .mef, .menu, .meo, .mfd, .mfw, .mic, .mid, .mim, .mime, .mip, .mjd, .mkv, .mlb, .mlx, .mm6, .mm7, .mm8, .mme, .mml, .mmw, .mny, .mobi, .mod, .moneywell, .mos, .mov, .movie, .moz, .mp1, .mp2, .mp3, .mp4, .mp4v, .mpa, .mpe, .mpeg, .mpg, .mpq, .mpqge, .mpv2, .mrw, .mrwref, .ms11(Securitycopy), .ms11, .mse, .msg, .msi, .msp, .mts, .mui, .mxp, .myd, .myi, .nav, .ncd, .ncf, .nd, .ndd, .ndf, .nds, .nef, .nfo, .nk2, .nop, .note, .now, .nrg, .nri, .nrw, .ns2, .ns3, .ns4, .nsd, .nsf, .nsg, .nsh, .ntl, .number, .nvram, .nwb, .nx1, .nx2, .nxl, .nyf, .oab, .obj, .odb, .odc, .odf, .odg, .odi, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .oft, .oga, .ogg, .oil, .opd, .opf, .orf, .ost, .otg, .oth, .otp, .ots, .ott, .owl, .oxt, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .pab, .pack, .pages, .pak, .paq, .pas, .pat, .pbf, .pbk, .pbp, .pbs, .pcd, .pct, .pcv, .pdb, .pdc, .pdd, .pdf, .pef, .pem, .pfx, .php, .pif, .pkb, .pkey, .pkh, .pkpass, .pl, .plb, .plc, .pli, .plugin, .plus_muhd, .pm, .pmd, .png, .po, .pot, .potm, .potx, .ppam, .ppd, .ppf, .ppj, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptx, .prc, .prel, .prf, .priv, .privat, .props, .prproj, .prt, .ps, .psa, .psafe3, .psd, .psk, .pspimage, .pst, .psw6, .ptx, .pub, .puz, .pwf, .pwi, .pwm, .pxp, .py, .qba, .qbb, .qbm, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .qcow, .qcow2, .qdf, .qed, .qel, .qic, .qif, .qpx, .qt, .qtq, .qtr, .r00, .r01, .r02, .r03, .r3d, .ra, .ra2, .raf, .ram, .rar, .rat, .raw, .rb, .rdb, .rdi, .re4, .res, .result, .rev, .rgn, .rgss3a, .rim, .rll, .rm, .rng, .rofl, .rpf, .rrt, .rsdf, .rsrc, .rss, .rsw, .rte, .rtf, .rts, .rtx, .rum, .run, .rv, .rvt, .rw2, .rwl, .rwz, .rzk, .rzx, .s3db, .sad, .saf, .safe, .sas7bdat, .sav, .save, .say, .sb, .sc2save, .sch, .scm, .scn, .scx, .sd0, .sd1, .sda, .sdb, .sdc, .sdf, .sdn, .sdo, .sds, .sdt, .search-ms, .sef, .sen, .ses, .sfs, .sfx, .sgz, .sh, .shar, .shr, .shw, .shy, .sid, .sidd, .sidn, .sie, .sis, .sitx, .sldm, .sldx, .slk, .slm, .sln, .slt, .sme, .snk, .snp, .snx, .so, .spd, .spr, .sql, .sqlite, .sqlite3, .sqlitedb, .sqllite, .sqx, .sr2, .srf, .srt, .srw, .ssa, .st4, .st5, .st6, .st7, .st8, .stc, .std, .sti, .stm, .stt, .stw, .stx, .sud, .suf, .sum, .svg, .svi, .svr, .swd, .swf, .switch, .sxc, .sxd, .sxg, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .syncdb, .t01, .t03, .t05, .t12, .t13, .tar, .tar.bz2, .tarbz2, .tax, .tax2013, .tax2014, .tbk, .tbz2, .tch, .tcx, .teslacrypt, .tex, .text, .tg, .tga, .tgz, .thm, .thmx, .tif, .tiff, .tlb, .tlg, .tlz, .tmp, .toast, .tor, .torrent, .tpu, .tpx, .trp, .ts, .tu, .tur, .txd, .txf, .txt, .uax, .udf, .uea, .umx, .unity3d, .unr, .unx, .uop, .uot, .upk, .upoi, .url, .usa, .usx, .ut2, .ut3, .utc, .utx, .uu, .uud, .uue, .uvx, .uxx, .val, .vault, .vb, .vbox, .vbs, .vc, .vcd, .vcf, .vcxpro, .vdf, .vdi, .vdo, .ver, .vfs0, .vhd, .vhdx, .vlc, .vlt, .vmdk, .vmf, .vmsd, .vmt, .vmx, .vmxf, .vob, .vp, .vpk, .vpp_pc, .vsi, .vtf, .w3g, .w3x, .wab, .wad, .wallet, .war, .wav, .wave, .waw, .wb2, .wbk, .wdgt, .wks, .wm, .wma, .wmd, .wmdb, .wmmp, .wmo, .wmv, .wmx, .wotreplay, .wow, .wpd, .wpe, .wpk, .wpl, .wps, .wsf, .wsh, .wtd, .wtf, .wvx, .x11, .x3f, .xcodeproj, .xf, .xhtml, .xis, .xl, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xll, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlv, .xlw, .xlwx, .xml, .xpi, .xps, .xpt, .xqx, .xsl, .xtbl, .xvid, .xwd, .xxe, .xxx, .yab, .ycbcra, .yenc, .yml, .ync, .yps, .yuv, .z02, .z04, .zap, .zip, .zipx, .zoo, .zps, .ztmp New Merry Christmas Ransomware Note ALL COMPUTER DATA ENCRYPTED! 00:00:00 TIME AFTER ALL FILES WILL BE DELETED YOUR ID AAED4F4B621E5EFE5B582A8486ABD8C5 NOW YOU NEED TO PAY TO RECOVER YOUR DATA AFTER THE MONEY TRANSFER YOU WILL RECEIVE THE DECRYPTOR CONTACTS TELEGRAM @comodosecurity EMAIL comodosec@yandex.com Any attempts to return your files with the third-party tools can be fatal for your encrypted files! The most part of the third-party software change data within the encrypted file to restore it but this causes damage to the files. Finally it will be impossible to decrypt your files! There are several plain steps to restore your files but if you do not follow them we will not be able to help you! New MerryChristmas Ransomware Distribution The first malware samples were found on the 7th of January 2017. It is distributed as binary files – roaming.exe and PGPClient.exe. The virus is distributed both at individuals and companies around the world. Infection methods include spam email messages, browser hijackers, malicious ads and infected software bundles and updates downloaded from untrusted or hacked sites and BitTorrent trackers. New MerryChristmas Ransomware Removal In-depth removal instructions and detailed technical information about the virus can be found on Best Security Search.